


Let's fly to Bali?

by Starlightowl99



Series: Vixx- other pairings [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: CEO Wonshik, Gamer Hongbin, M/M, My mind is a mess, RaBin - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, This was supposed to be a drabble, bit fluff, cute and crack, gremlin hongbin, hongbin is a mess, huykken, mentions sex, neo - Freeform, now it is a one shot, sugar daddy kim wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hongbin is fresh from college.He is smart, the job he got is well paid but... for his hobby he needs a bit more money.So he gets himself a sugar daddy.The only thing is, Wonshik doesn't know about his second self.His gremlin.Does he?What is this about Bali?





	Let's fly to Bali?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter post:  
https://twitter.com/Smilehoyaaa/status/1170857799150182401
> 
> I found on Basant's account bc where else and my mind decided i have to write this (not that i had enough wips to be done nooooo *cries*).  
Anyway here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you like it.

Hongbin groans while typing the last codes for his job tomorrow into his laptop from work. That thing is slow and old and it really triggers his technic nerves. Also he can't see any more 1 and 0 tonight or he goes crazy, probably ending up biting in pure madness into his own keyboard he uses instead of the windy laptop one and he knows he will regret that.

His treasure. Alone the thought to hurt it makes him whine. It was way too expensive getting treated like this. In the end it is just sponsored by his sugar daddy -one of the best decisions in his life was doing this shit because hello beautiful computer equipment- and that means to be even more careful. 

To be honest he isn't even motivated for another round of Overwatch tonight but he promised his friend and his followers on Twitch.

He sighs. Heavy.

Like he hadn't breath for the last hours.

His head is spinning. Knowing he drank to less water he moves himself out of the chair like and old geezer. His back hurts -at this point he may be not sure if it comes from the work or the last meeting with Wonshik- and he stumbles through his small apartment towards the kitchen.

Needing a big glass of fresh water.

  
  


After half an hour break he finds himself again in front of his computer. Starting the system. He has stuff to prepare before starting the stream. 

Spinning around in his chair while waiting for an update he realises how his apartment became a small mess. At least the little but he can see with the shutters almost closed, not letting much light through. Well it must be dawn anyway.

He groans, ruffling his hair that must look like and owl nest -after hours of hair grabbing and ruffling in frustration. How much he hates it. He needs to clean it. Soon! This mess is not acceptable. (Hyuk would laugh at that point if he would be here because all what lays around are some clothes on the floor and two water bottles. Empty water bottles.) Actually he needs a break, really some nice break like a vacation. Two weeks of, just somewhere without internet and computers. 

Yeah that would be nice.

But he does not have the money for it and that's really not something he wants from Wonshik. No this is too much.The fact he kinda dates a big music company CEO still makes him feel unsure and every time they meet he just feels so small. He is not used to this lifestyle and he always hated to just spend money without thinking about it.

On the other hand he was never rich enough to do this.

The neat freak he is but if it's about himself someone -well Hyuk for sure- would say he is kind of a gremlin. As soon as he enters his cave called home at least. Messy hair, messy clothes. Who cares if there are a few holes on the jogging pants or in the sweater.

Sitting in his dark cave, blinking on the screen while beating some good players out there in his favorite game: Overwatch.

He got quite popular over the time. Popular and good!

Before he knew Wonshik his colours of choice were only black, white and sometimes grey or a dark blue. Meanwhile he owns some colours he never thought he would wear. But purple, green and turquoise don't look bad at him at all. At least Wonshik says that and Hakyeon -someone he met while Wonshik met a friend and it turned out that surprisingly Hakyeon did the sugar daddy thing too and also knows Jaehwan, Hyuks boyfriend. Small world- so it must be right. Both are kind of fashionistas.

Not that he cares but Wonshik does feeling bad if he does not spoil him after all Hongbin offers his body for his pleasures.

The only thing Hongbin wants are good games and good equipment.

Oh and of course Wonshik never saw his apartment or his second self.

The lovely gremlin side, as his best friend Hyuk calls him from time to time only to end up getting shushed from Hongbin, giving a killer glare.

Hyuk never minds. That brat.

That's the only rule he wanted in the contract. Everything happens in his sugar daddy's apartment. He can never show this side to a sugar daddy, can't he? Oh no no no. It would be bad. Maybe Wonshik even would end the contract. 

Because on the outside he is the smart, very handsome and fresh from college kid that got a good job in an IT business but still, the money is barely enough to pay his computer stuff. He is the one who people would bet he is a model.

There is a reason he does his streams without a fancam so far.

  
  


Suddenly he hears a _ ping _sound and he grabs his phone buried under some hardware stuff.

A message from Wonshik. Hongbin can't deny the smile on his face while reading. He starts to enjoy this a lot for just paid sex… Shaking his head he bans the thoughts out of his mind. He should not even think in any form about this relationship.

It's sex and pleasure for money. 

  


"How are you? You made yourself rare the last time? Everything ok?"

What typing back…? Gosh he is so bad at things like that. Groaning quietly he rubs his temples.The truth? Hongbin thinks but comes to the point the truth is the best. He always prefers the truth. 

"Just a little stressed out at the moment. Work is a bit off a hellhole and i have my streamer duties to fulfill too."

Wonshik knows Hongbin streams and that he is quite popular but Hongbin never talked to much about it and Wonshik never asked further questions. Not pushing it. Hongbin likes that a lot about Wonshik. More than he probably should. 

A ping follows immediately.

"I understand, would you like to go on a vacation with me? Bali? The Maldives?"

Hongbin blinks at the phone.

One time.

_ Hu? _

Two times.

_ Huuu? _

A third time.

_ Dafuq?! _

"Please, what?" his fingers are typing, quickly and he presses the enter button. Staring at the phone with wide eyes.

"Why not?" comes the reply "For the fact you have a sugar daddy you quite less use his money ;)"

Hongbin is frightened. First on the way Wonshik flirts, second the emoji and third he knows that Wonshik exactly would do that. Taking him to one of those destinations.

Wonshik is too kind and it scares Hongbin. 

What frightens him even more is the next message "Don't play too much Overwatch tonight waterhyacinth, go to sleep early."

Ok now he really freaks out.

  


He almost falls from his chair. _ Who the fuck told him? How does he know? Oh my gosh is he watching if yes for how long and… _

His mind goes crazy and with shaking fingers he types "What? Who? How?"

No point in denying it. Hongbin doesn't doubt the slightest that Wonshik knows for sure. The message was to honest. Typically Wonshik.

The reply comes so fast he can smell the guilt in it. Whoever spilled his secret has to pay. 

"Don't be mad please, i am sorry i mentioned it."

"A bird may have mentioned it to a friend who may mentioned to an old friend, who may mentioned it to me."

_ Ping _

"Don't worry about it."

_ Ping _

"Forget it i never mentioned it."

"But you sound cute in your streams."

  


Hongbins head is spinning again, this time not because the less amount of water. More the fact he feels really exposed towards his sugar daddy and he does not know if he likes it. He hates it if a secret gets told. What do people think about secrets? Isn't there anything holy anymore?

He has a feeling who had sung…

_ Wait did he wrote i sound cute?! _

Hongbin really is lost right now and he needs someone to talk but who to trust in a situation like this?

_ Ping _

"Anyway let's fly to Bali."

Hongbin stares at the screen again, groaning and shaking his head in disbelief what just happened. Suddenly there is the sweet , sweet feeling of revenge.

"Yeah… yeah you are right _ DADDY. _Let's fly to Bali. So i can spend more money of yours."

Maybe Wonshik can be glad not to witness the dark grin on Hongbins face right now.

"Baby, are you mad?"

Oh Hongbin can hear the whiny voice through the message, word by word.

"Oh don't worry _ DADDY ( _not really at you)."

Oh he can see Wonshik flinching at the word Daddy through the phone and it fills Hongbin with so much pleasure.

"But as YOU said right, i'm your baby. I should get spoiled MORE."

Sugar daddy or not, Wonshik is whipped for him.

"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD."

"XXX"

The fact there is no reply anymore probably means he just freaked Wonshik out for real.

He doesn't normally sent kisses through a message… well the situation is not normally.

  
  
  


A few minutes later Jaehwans phone vibrates with a message "Hyung…say.. you MAY NOT have told Hakyeon hyung about MY streaming account… " he reads. 

Jaehwan, sitting on Hyuks couch, flinches. This is not good. There is no question mark at the end.

Uh uh trouble incoming. He better play the cards right now. 

"Uuuuh Hyukkie… you may prevent Hongbin from killing meeeee." He whines, placing himself in his boyfriends lap giving his best dog eyes. 

"Please?" Oh he knows exactly how innocent and cute he can look and he knows even better what's one of his boyfriend weakness is. No one can resist angel like Jaehwan. (Even Hakyeon has his troubles here.) Hyuk blinks, looking from his phone screen to his boyfriend now sitting in his lap.

"Jaehwan…" He carefully asks getting confronted with those dog eyes he loves too much. "What have you done?"

"Uh i may have slipped his streamer account to Hakyeon hyung, i swear it must just slipped through my lips and he maybe told Taekwoon hyung who may have slipped something towards… please don't let him kill me." Jaehwan starts to brabble while looking with pleading eyes to Hyuk. His hands finding their way behind the neck. Arms hanging loosely around. His knees next to his loves hip.

Hyuk sighs relaxing into the back of the couch. "You are so stupid hyung." Then he grins "And maybe dead." 

"Hyukkie!" The name is one big whine. "Please

Hyuk just laughs while typing a quick message behind Jaehwans back. "Don't kill him i still love my boyfriend." Then putting the phone aside, hands loosely on Jaehwans hip. 

Then he looks at Jaehwan. "So what do i get if i prevent you from the gremlins wrath?" Jaehwan can't deny he loves the dirty grin that suit these words. So he lays in, playing his last cards and whispers a simple "Anything." into the youngers ear. He know he has won when the grip on his hip tightens and the body underneath him shivers clearly. 

  
  
  


They are cuddling, almost sleeping on the couch when Taekwoon hears his phone vibrating on the table. About to ignore it but the vibration comes again… and again… and… He groans, moving a bit -very much to Hakyeons annoyance- but he grabs the phone.

Not a minute later he barks into laugher. "What's so funny?" Hakyeon mumbles, still annoyed about the movement but too curious to not ask.

"Wonshik let Hongbin know, he knows his gaming account." He grins. "Now he freaks out because Hongbin suddenly totally slips into the sugar baby role and is too nice."

"He is an idiot." Hakyeon mumbles into the broad and warm, so warm, chest. "I warned him not to be so bold." Taekwoon hums, still reading and chuckling. 

"But he really sounds cute in his streams, we watched one."

"What!" Suddenly Hakyeon was wide awake. Sitting upright in seconds, hands sprawled on the chest. "Without me and what do you mean he sounds cute!" Eyes gone narrow.

"Oh" Taekwoon teases looking smug at his lover. He has way to much fun right now and his friends messages amusing him a lot "is someone jealous."

Hakyeon just snorts and pouts. 

"Awww." He bends forward placing a soft kiss on the neck and before Hakyeon can react he whispers "Don't worry Darling, Daddy is all yours."

"Just answer him back so we can move to bed." Hakyeon slightly slaps on Taekwoons chest. "Jealous and impatient i see."

"I hate you, DADDY."

The last word is a very, very seductive purr.

Taekwoon quickly types an respond not caring about typos and then the phone is gone.


End file.
